In a conventional PDP apparatus (PDP module), in a basic constitution thereof, a PDP is pasted and fixed to a chassis by an adhesive layer, a circuit part (driving circuits), and so on for driving electrodes of the PDP are disposed on the rear side of the chassis. Electrode ends of the PDP and the driving circuits are electrically connected by using driver modules comprising, for example, flexible substrates (flexible printed circuit boards) and metal plates (also referred to as driver substrates).
As the driver module, particularly, an address driving module that connects an address driving circuit with address electrodes of the PDP is provided. The electrical connection made by the driver modules are designed separately in a plurality of driver modules corresponding to groups of the electrodes.
On the flexible substrate, wirings connecting the driving circuit side to the PDP electrode side, an IC, and so on are mounted. The flexible substrate is held and fixed in a curved form since it connects the end of the PDP side with the end of the driving circuit of the chassis side. The metal plate is bonded to the flexible substrate so as to hold and fix the flexible substrate relative to the chassis, etc. and is attached to the chassis structure by, for example, screwing. The metal plate is a member having functions/roles of, for example, holding and fixing the driver module and the flexible substrate, dissipating heat from an IC (semiconductor integrated circuit device), etc. of the flexible substrate, and grounding.
Examples of the constitution of a conventional driver module and the attachment part thereof related to the attachment of the above described chassis, the PDP, and the address driving modules include the following.
First, as a general configuration, at a metal plate constituting an address driving module and an attachment part (boss part or the like) corresponding thereto on a chassis structure, connection and fixing are made by screwing and fastening at two locations (vicinities of both ends) for one metal plate.
Secondly, there is a configuration in which screwing and a positioning pin are used in combination. For example, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-258473 discloses a structure in which the position of one substrate of a driver module is fixed by fastening by screwing at one end thereof and by using a positioning pin at the other end thereof.